


jet lag

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [4]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: matt has jet lag and cam's an oblivious idiot.





	jet lag

shouts of victory rang through the discord call as jay sniped the last player they needed to eliminate in their last fortnite game of the day, ‘#1 Victory Royale’ popping up on all their screens as they cheered.

 

“that was fuckin’ nice, jay.” cam said, leaning back in his chair. “great way to end off.”

 

“thaaanks maaan.” jay grinned, propping his elbow up on his desk, chin resting in his hand. “but that’s not the wildest shot i’ve ever hit.”

 

“we know, but it was still pretty fuckin’ nice, dude.” toby said, the sound of him sucking on his vape picking up on his mic. “we’re not all pros like you.”

 

“shut up.” jay laughed, “you guys are just as good as i am, you just fuck around and die far more often than i do.

 

cam’s quip was met with radio silence on matt’s end, and the three boys straightened a little in their chairs in concern.

 

“matt? you okay bud?” toby asked, and he too was met with silence. not long after, a dull thud could be heard from matt’s end, and both cam and toby perked up in alarm.

 

“matt?! matt!!” the two called frantically, their concern for their friend growing rapidly.

 

as the two frantically shouted matt’s name, jay quickly slipped off his headphones, placing them on his desk.

 

“i’m gonna go check on him, i’ll be right back.” he said calmly.

 

“alright– wait what?“ cam asked, confusion mixing with his concern as he heard jay get out of his chair and walk away from his mic. toby’s eyebrows shot up, and despite his worry and concern, he grinned.

 

“i thought matt was flying in next week for PAX, but i guess they wanted to spend a little extra time together.” toby said, leaning back in his chair, a hit from his vape helping to calm his building worry for his friend.

 

“what are you talking about?” cam asked, feeling lost.

 

“you’re joking, right?” toby chuckled, like whatever they were talking about should’ve been obvious.

 

though toby couldn’t see him, cam cocked his head to the side, brows furrowing.

 

“no? am i missing something obvious?” he asked sincerely, and toby couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“you’ve been missing something obvious for the past few months if you don’t know what i’m talking about, dude.” toby giggled, and cam let out a groan of frustration.

 

“what? what am i missing?!” he asked exasperatedly.

 

“jay and matt have been dating for almost 5 months, cam.” toby said, and he swears he could hear cam’s jaw hit the floor

 

“.... WHAT?”

-

as toby was explaining things to cam, jay walked down his hallway, peeking into the makeshift office he’d created for matt in his spare bedroom. the american had his head on his keyboard, eyes closed and lips parted, soft snores escaping him.

 

jay’s heart melted at the sight, and he took a quick picture with his phone before reaching over and disconnecting matt from the call.

 

“matt, baby, wake up. let’s go take a nap together.” jay said softly, shaking matt’s shoulder gently. matt whined, eyes cracking open slightly, soft, brown hues peering blearily up at jay.

 

“i don’t wanna get up. ‘s too far.” he slurred, eyes closing again. jay sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

 

“once you get into bed and let me shut off our equipment we can cuddle?” jay offered, and matt’s eyes opened once more at the offer.

 

“promise?” he asked childishly, his eyes trained on jay once more. jay laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to matt’s cheek.

 

“of course. now go, i’ll be there in a second.” he said, and matt nodded. jay helped him into a proper sitting position, laughing at the indents the keys had made on his cheek. matt pulled his headphones from around his neck and stood slowly, stretching himself out and pressing a soft kiss to jay’s head before stumbling out of the office.

 

jay waited until he heard the faint whump of matt falling onto their bed before he began to shut down all of matt’s software, making sure the files saved properly before flicking the lights off in the room.

 

jay jogged back to his own office, unplugging his headphones so he could hear the other two properly as he began to shut down his recording software, saving files as he went along.

 

“i’m back, but not for long. i just wanted to say bye before going to take a nap with matt.” he said into his mic.

 

“i can’t believe you didn’t tell me you two were dating.” cam said dramatically, making jay laugh.

 

“i mean, it was kinda obvious. i called matt babe on accident like four times during our first recording sessions we had with the group as a couple.” jay said, giggling. “everyone could tell, no matter what group of people we played with.”

 

“i was baked off my face the last time we had a group with the two of you in the same call.” cam deadpanned.

 

jay shrugged. “not my problem you were fucking high when we basically announced it.”

 

“also, fitz, it was the only fucking thing we talked about in the groupchat for like, a week straight.” toby said, “how did you not see it?”

 

“i have you guys muted unless we’re together collectively as a group or i know mason is out in the wild.” cam said.

 

“but–“ jay said, but cam interrupted him quickly.

 

“you know what? i’m an oblivious retard, alright? i don’t notice this kind of shit.” cam interrupted, making the two of them laugh.

 

“glad you’ve finally acknowledged it.” jay chuckled. “now i gotta go, matt’s waiting for me.”

 

two different variations of goodbye met jay’s ears, and he smiled, exiting the discord call. he wasted no time, checking over his files one more time before leaving his office, flicking the lights off as he walked out the door.

 

when he arrived at his bedroom, matt was shirtless on their bed, lying on his stomach. his half lidded, glazed eyes refocused a little when jay walked in.

 

“i waited up for you.” matt mumbled, watching jay as he pulled his shirt off and crawled onto the bed next to him. immediately matt reached out, wrapping his arms around jay’s waist and pulling him close. he rested his head on top of jay’s, fluttering closed once more.

 

“i can tell.” jay said gently, pressing a kiss to matt’s lips. “sleep, babe. the jet lag will go away after you sleep for a little while.” jay hummed, pressing soft, gentle kisses from matt’s jaw to his shoulder. matt sighed contentedly.

 

“i love you.” jay muttered into his collarbone, and matt smiled sleepily, pressing his lips to the top of jay’s head lovingly before letting his exhaustion take over, jay following suit soon afterwards.


End file.
